A Secret Left To Be Told
by charnockeyy
Summary: When two teens come to the FBI wanting to find their real parents, two people go out of their way to help them find what they are looking for. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

I've never written a fan fic before, so this is my first one. I've had this story brewing in my head  
for a while, so tell me what you think (:

* * *

Sixteen year old Hartleigh Taylor knew she was different. She was 'normal' in her parent's terms,  
but she always knew there was something missing. She hardly remembers anything from her childhood.  
When she was twelve, she learned she adopted. This didn't come as a shock to her, for she knew she  
never looked like her parents. What she didn't understand, however, was how she had a twin brother./  
Her mom originally gave away her brother, but she didn't get put in the system till much later. She  
remembers weird doctor people and bright lights from when she was a baby. She often had nightmares  
of these events, but didn't know what they meant. Her brother was always there for her. When they were  
introduced to each other at age two as twins, Hartleigh and William could never be separated. As they grew  
older, their curosity got the best of them, and they began searching for their birth parents. They always came  
up unsuccessful, but they would keep trying and trying, only to eventually find what they've been looking for.

* * *

'Wait? What do you mean they contacted you?'

'Skinner sir, they contacted me. They introduced themselves as Hartleigh and William Taylor.  
It all fits sir, well, things do with William. I've got feelings about how Hartleigh came to be.'

'Agent Reyes, are you sure?'

'I am one hundred percent positive.'

'Okay, bring them in at noon.'

'Will do sir.'

A.D. Skinner paced in his office. Was what Agent Reyes saying true? Did Scully really have twins? Was the girl  
taken from her? How did this come to be? He has all these questions, but will have to wait to have them fully  
answered. If it is true, how will he tell Mulder and Scully? His mind is racing at one hundred miles a minute. He  
didn't notice how much time flew by, until there was a knock on his door.

* * *

A/N Does it suck? Should I continue? I know it's short, but you should review & tell me if you like it and want  
me to write more, or if I should stop writing. Please & Thank you! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Reyes followed in the room with a huge grin forming across her face. She handed files in her hand and handed them  
to Skinner. Skinner quickly looked through them and found that they were the adoption papers for both Hartleigh and William.  
They were both adopted by the same family at the age of two, after William's first adopted family, the Van De Kamp's, died in  
a tragic house fire.

'Sir, I've got them here. In fact they are waiting outside. William seems more exicted than Hartleigh. She just seems,/  
well, she seems very nervous or scared. I don't know why though. She hasn't spoken since I told them we were meeting  
you this afternoon.' Agent Reyes looked confused. When she meet the teens, Hartleigh seemed so estatic to find out information/  
about her parents, but now, she seemed worried.

'Well, maybe she's scared to have gotten this far and possibly not meet her birth parents.'

'That's probably it. Do you want me to bring them in now?'

'Yes. That would be great.'

After Skinner's conformation, Agent Reyes walked out of the office and soon returned with the teens. First followed a tall, athletic  
looking boy. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, just like Mulder. Following the boy was a pettite looking girl. She had flowy,  
long red hair and peircing blue eyes. Hartleigh amazed Skinner the most. She was the child no one knew about. How she came to  
be was still a mystery to him.

Agent Reyes finally introduced them and they all sat down. It was quiet for what seemed like hours until William spoke up and broke  
the silence.

'Sir, I know you know our parent's and I know that they used to work here. We would like to meet them, but that's not why we are 're here, my sister and I, to find some answers.'

'Why kind of answers?' Skinner looked confused. He thought they were here to find their parents, but it seems they are looking for something  
more.

Before William could explain, Hartleigh explained what William meant.

'Well, Mr. Skinner, the thing is, I don't have the recollection of hearing my mother's voice in my head, like Will does. I remember something  
completely different. You see, I spent the first two years of my life abducted. They performed tests on me everyday and because of these  
tests, I've had nightmares every night for as long as I can remember. I'm also very different from regular teens. I can do things most humans  
shouldn't be able to do. My body regenerates itself. I can't die. Will and I know that our parents worked for some division here at the FBI called  
The X Files and we know they've dealt with people like me before. Sir, you don't need to tell them they we are their children. I know they don't know about me. I just want all this to stop. I want to be normal again.'

The room was filled with silence. Skinner didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He looked to Agent Reyes, who had a look of seriousness on her face. Hartleigh could tell that he was skeptical so she decided to prove what she said.

'Do you have a knife?'

Skinner looked at the girl with an even more confused face. 'Um, could you please repeat that again?'

'Do you have a knife? I'll prove to you what I'm telling you is true. I can tell by the look on your face that you don't believe a word I just told you.'

'Umm, sure?' Skinner rummages through his desk drawers and pulls out his pocket knife and hands it to the girl.

Hartleigh stands up and looks to William. She gives him a look then raises the knife to her heart, but before anyone could protest, she jabs it into her heart and falls to the floor.

* * *

You should let me know what you think. Lame or not? Sorry if it sucks. I have alergies and I'm a little drugged up right now(:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own these characters, just the memories of watching them as a child.

* * *

Hartleigh fell to the floor coverd in blood. William stood up and pulled the knife out of her chest. She didn't  
wake up. Her heart completly stopped. William wasn't worried, having dealt with this before. Skinner on the  
other hand, was freaking out. He thought he had a dead girl lying on his office floor. He checked for a pulse  
and after finding that there wasn't one, he proceded to call 911.

'Mr. Skinner sir, I assure you that she isn't dead. It takes time for her body to recover. I promise you that  
she will wake up. It's only a matter of time.' William picked up Hartleigh and laid her lifeless body on the couch.

'Time? _Time? _We don't have _time_! How am I to explain a seemingly dead girl in my office? How are we to  
carry her out of here with out causing some form of commotion? People will talk and it's not good when  
people talk around here. That's how bad rumors get started.' Skinner was appaled at the boys actions.  
He seemed not too worried about the circumstance at hand.

Agent Reyes sat sitting in her chair just watching the whole scene take place. She acted the same way  
only a few days before when Hartleigh did the same demonstration for her.

'Sir, I've seen this act before you. It wont take but a couple of days for her to wake up. Like William said,  
it's not a big deal. Her body doesn't decompose, it simply just regenrates itself.' Skinner looked to Agent Reyes  
who had a look of seriousness on her face. He could tell she was telling the truth, but what if she doesn't wake  
up this time? What if, what if, what if, is all his mind could think about. He simply didn't know what to do, so he  
followed his instincts.

'Hello operator? I need paramedics to the Hoover Building ASAP.'

XXXXXX

The ambulance carried away Hartleigh to the city morgue located in the hospital. William was beyond angry at Skinner.  
How would William explain Hartleigh just out of the blue coming back to life days after she was pronounced dead? He  
was still worried about telling there adopted parents. They knew about Hartleigh's gift, but the last time he or Hartleigh  
talked to them, it was when they were having a huge fight that ended with Hartleigh and William running away. William  
was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to explain this circumstance to people who didn't believe in the paranormal.  
'Oh hello sir. Just to let you know, my sister isn't dead. She can't die so her body regenerates itself so she'll be waking up  
in a couple of days. But don't worry, she'll be just fine.' Yeah, that conversation would go over well, with him ending up  
being put into the mental hospital.

He arrived at the hospital and the same time his adoptive parents did. To people who didn't know better, Jonah and Tarra  
Taylor seemed like a rather intimidating couple, but in truth, they were they sweetest people. Their first big fight with Hartleigh  
and William was the fight that caused them to run away. They waited for William at the hospital to explain what was going on.

'William Fox Taylor! I'm so glad you're okay! Don't ever do that to us again! Where's Hartleigh?' Tarra squeezed her adopted  
son tightly. It's been weeks since she's seen him.

William explained everything that took place the last couple of weeks that him and Hartleigh were gone. He explained how they  
wanted to meet their real parents and how they found out that they worked previously for the FBI. He told them how they found  
out about Agent Reyes and went to find her to talk to her about their parents and how Hartleigh demonstrated her 'talent' and is  
now lying in the hospital morgue, presumably dead.

Tarra and Jonah didn't know what to say. As children, Hartleigh and William never seemed to express an interest in their real/  
parents, well atleast if there was an interest, they didn't know about it. Hartleigh and William knew from the get go that they  
were adopted. It wasn't because of the fact that they looked **nothing** like Jonah or Tarra, it was that Hartleigh and William  
felt like at first, they didn't belong.

* * *

I know not a lot happend in this chapter. I'm having msn conversation's and my bessfraan, sydney, and my fraan, alex,  
so I'm kinda distracted. I'm also not having the best day ever. I broke my phone. Like completely as in the screen is lik  
cracked. It sucks cas I can't get a new one so i'm using my mom's old ghetto one. Hahahaha.

I'll update more tomorrow(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly enough.**

* * *

The next day, Skinner was in his office a little later that usual. He couldn't sleep the night before  
because of the events that took place that day. He was starting to wonder if he made the  
wrong decision....

A knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts.

'Good morning Agent Reyes.'

'Good morning sir.'

'What brings you here?'

'Well sir, I thought about it a lot last night and I think we should tell Mulder and Scully about

Hartleigh and William.'

'Well, are you sure that's for the best?'

'Yes sir. I do.'

'Well then Agent, let's go.'

XXXXX

Three hours worth of driving finally ended when they arrived at their destination. They were  
in what seemed like the middle of the country. There was a beautiful landscape everywhere  
you looked. A big country like house stood in the middle of it all. It was surrounded by a gate  
to keep out any unwanted visitors. This particular morning, the gate was open. Agent Reyes  
and Skinner drove up the driveway to the house in silence. They both didn't know how to  
explain the circumstances at hand but they both knew they would have to eventually.

'Scully, do you see what I see?'

'And what do you see Mulder?'

'I see Walter Skinner and Monica Reyes driving up our driveway.'

Scully quckly rushed to the window Mulder was looking out of. They haven't seen or heard from  
Skinner and Monica for what seemed like years. They exited the car and when they came up to  
the porch, Scully ran to the front door to let them in.

'Oh my god! Monica! Skinner! I haven't talked to you guys in ages, much less seen you! What brings you  
over here?'

Monica looked to Skinner and simply said 'We need to talk.'

XXXXX

'A daughter?' Scully had the look of pure confusion on her face. She listened to Monica and Skinner tell her about  
her 'daughter' that she didn't know she had. It just didn't make sense to her.

'You mean to tell me that I was impregnated and that one of my babies was taken from me shortly after I became  
pregnant and she spent her first two years of her life aboard a spaceship undergoing special 'tests'?'

'Well Dana, yes, that is what we are saying.' Monica didn't want to tell them just yet about Hartleigh's special 'gift.'

'Wow. I...I don't...I don't know what to say.'

'Do you want to know her name?'

Scully smiled. She knew right away what she would've named William if he had been a girl. 'Yes. Please tell me.'

'Hartleigh Melissa.'

Scully started to cry. She looked to Mulder who had a look of complete shock on his face. Agent Reyes thought she/  
said something wrong. 'What's wrong? Is it something I said?'

Mulder moved over to where Scully was sitting and wiped away her tears. 'No. Nothing you said was wrong. It's just that  
Scully and I had decided on Hartleigh Melissa as a name for William if he was a girl.' (A/N I don't know if they said what they  
would've named the baby if it was a girl.)

'Can...can...can we meet them?'

Agent Reyes looked to Skinner who just nodded his head. 'Certainly.'

XXXXX

William sat in Mr. Skinner's office the next day. He was told that the day prior that his birth parents were told about him  
and Hartleigh. To be honest, he was beyond nervous. He always dreamed about this day, but he didn't know it would be  
this soon, and he surely didn't know he'd be doing it without Hartleigh sitting by his side. As he waited to meet his birth  
parents, he also wondered why he was given up in the first place. In some ways, he wish they'd kept him but he was  
glad they gave him up, only because of Hartleigh. In a few minutes, all his life long questions will be answered.

'William?' Agent Reyes called to him from a crack in the door. 'Are you ready to meet your parents.'

William hesitated to answer. He suddenly got very nervous, but he eventually answered. 'Su..sure.'  
He stood up and the door was pushed open all the way. The first person to enter was a short, red haired woman with  
striking blue eyes. He could definitely see that she was Hartleigh's mother. The next person to enter was a tall, brown  
haired man with bright green eyes. They both wore the biggest smile on their faces. They just stood in silence looking  
at each other for what seemed like hours until the woman spoke. 'William?'

William walked torward the woman and gave her a big hug. He definitely felt a connection. He knew that she was beyond  
a doubt his mother. He finally walked over to the man. Had tears in his eyes and he pulled William into the biggest hug of  
his life. With him, he too felt a connection. The woman spoke up and introduced themselves.

'I'm Dana Scully, your mother, and this is Fox Mulder, your father.'

William laughed. 'Well, that explains my middle name. I always wondered where it came from.'

Mulder chuckled. 'Yeah son. It came from me. I hope you weren't teased too much as a child because of it.'

William shook his head. 'Nope. Well, there was this kid in the fourth grade who would kid around with people  
about their middle names, so I found out what his was. It was Beatrice, which was funny because he was a  
dude. Well, atleast I think he was. He was a woman, he was a very manly looking one with shin fuzz.'

Scully laughed. Her son definitely inherited Mulder's sense of humor.

They all sat down and talked about William's childhood. When he was finally done talking, Scully finally asked about  
Hartleigh.

'Well to tell you the truth, Hart is different than average people. She has these special abilites. She has these nightmares  
every night and she's had them since she was three. She thinks she spent the first two years of her life aboard an alien  
spaceship where she was experimented on. A couple years back, we were helping our adopted parents with dinner and Hart  
cut herself. I saw it, but before we could tell Jonah or Tarra, it healed. There was no scar, no blood, no nothing. I guess what  
I'm getting at is that Hart can't die. She demonstrated two days ago her special ability to Mr. Skinner. She told him her story,  
but no matter how hard I, or Agent Reyes, told him that Hart wasn't dead, he called 911. So now, she's lying in a hospital  
morgue 'dead.' I don't know what she's going to do when she wakes up. It takes her two to three days for her body to completely  
regenerate itself to it's proper condition. Today is the second day. She'll probablly wake up sometime in the next few hours. We  
need to go get her from the morgue without anyone seeing or noticing she's gone.'

Scully sprang up quickly from her chair. Her sudden movement startled both Mulder and William. Mulder looked to Scully in confusion  
and she started to open the office door. 'Um Scully. Where are you going?'

'The hospital morgue.'

XXXXX

For a Friday night, the hospital was pretty quiet. They quickly came up with a plan and even quicker, that plan was put into action.  
Scully and Monica would sit in the back of the hospital behind the morgue in a black van while Skinner, William and Mulder would go  
inside and get Hartleigh. They were dressed in scrubs to blend in with the nurses. Skinner would go inside the morgue and tell anyone  
that was in there that they were need to the front of the hospital. He would serve as look out as Mulder and William would put Hartleigh  
into a body bag and carry her out to the van.

With Skinner's part of the plan complete, William and Mulder rushed inside. William went searching through the body drawers for Hartleigh,  
since he was the only one out of the two that knew what she looked like. When he finally found the drawer she was in, she was dressed  
in clothes that Monica went and put on her earlier in the day. A sheet covered her body but he knew it was her because he could see her  
red hair through the sheer sheet. He motioned Mulder over. He looked down at the sheet covered Hartleigh and sighed before he finally  
uncovered her face. She was as beautiful as Scully, with her bright red hair. Her body was warming and her skin color was normal. Her  
skin tone matched that of Scully's. She was definitely her mother's child. Mulder stood there staring at her for what seemed like hours  
until William reminded him they didn't have much time.

Scully sat in the drivers seat of the van, tapping on the steering wheel. She was utterly nervous, even more than she was right before  
she meet William. She was excited to see her daughter. Monica sensed Scully's nerves, and patted her shoulder. 'Don't worry Dana. I'm  
one hundred percent positive that she'll love meeting you.' Scully laughed. 'I can only hope so.'  
While Mulder and William were putting Hartleigh in the body bag, the bag tore, making it impossible to keep her in it. William just decided  
to carry Hartleigh to the van in the sheet. As they were walking out of the morgue, Skinner ran it. 'The Coroner is coming. We have to leave  
NOW!' They frantically searched for another exit or atleast so place to hide. Mulder found the emergency exit. They all ran out and shut the  
door as the coroner entered the morgue. William carried Hartleigh to the van and gently layed her in the back seat. Scully gave up her positon as the driver and moved to the back to sit near Hartleigh. Mulder ushered everyone in the van and quickly speed off before anyone noticed a  
mysterious van sitting behind the hospital.

They drove to Mulder and Scully's house. Scully sat watching Hartleigh the whole ride back to their hourse. Her body was warming at a quick rate. Her body temperature was almost normal. When they arrived at the house, William carried in Hartleigh and layed her on the living room couch. Mulder and Scully sat by her side from another hour until Hartleigh started to stir a little bit. William walked over to her and kneeled down infront of her face.

'Hart, it's Will. I know this may seem as a surprise, but we're currently at our birth parent's house. Yes, they know about you. They helped  
steal you away from the morgue. By the way, Mr. Skinner is very sorry for calling the police after your little demonstration. He feels really  
bad. In other news though, our parents are sitting right here waiting for you to wake up. So, hurry up and wake up because I've missed  
you a hell of a lot these past two days. I love you Hart.'

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. As he pulled away, a smile formed on her face as she opened her eyes.

'I love you too, Will.'

* * *

Review PLEASE?! I'll love you forever. I need to see if people like where this story is going. Give me ideas if you think I should do something different or make something better.  
Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. It's preeeety late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY! (:**

* * *

Hartleigh sat up and gave her brother a hug. When they seperated, she took in her surroundings. She didn't recogonize where she was.  
She looked at William with a confused face.

'Um Will, where are we?'

'Hart, there's something I need to tell you. See, after you did what you did, Agent Reyes and Mr. Skinner helped me find our birth  
parents. We meet in Mr. Skinner's office yesterday morning and I instantly felt a connection to them. Hart, you look just like our  
mom and I look just like our dad. They are the sweetest people. I haven't known them for very long, but I can tell that they love  
us very much. It's as if a void in their lives have been filled. You'll love them Hart. They helped me get you from the morgue. It was  
a long drive here, but they whole way, our mom sat by you holding your hand, and as soon as we got here, she stayed with you  
until sleep took over her and our dad took her to bed. Our dad and I are already getting along great. We have the same intrests.  
It's amazing Hart, it really is.'

'My body has been back to normal for about a day, so it's like I'm sleeping, but can hear everything that's going on around me  
to some extent. I couldn't hear exact words, but I heard this woman's voice and it was like medicine to my soul. I instantly felt  
calm and relieved. I could feel someone holding my hand and I knew it wasn't you. I could tell it was a woman's hand because it  
felt soft and different than yours are. Will, I feel more complete knowing that our parent's know about me. I'm so happy and I haven't  
even meet them yet.' Hartleigh yawned and layed back down, surrounding her self with blankets.

'I know Hart. I can tell you're tired, so I'll let you get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning. I love you sissy. Good night.

'I love you too bubby. Night.'

XXXXX

It was around six in the morning and Scully couldn't sleep. She heard voices downstairs around midnight and she knew it Hartleigh  
was awake again. She was so nervous to talk to her. She couldn't help but think if Hartleigh would like her. William took to her very  
easily, and that was because they always shared a special connection. If she was anything like William, getting to know her would  
be very easily. Just then, Scully's stomach growled. She realized she hadn't eaten since the day before she met William. She made  
the decision to quietly go downstairs and get food before her stomach woke up the man sleeping beside her.

XXXXX

Scully came down the stairs and stopped short when she saw someone sitting up on the couch. Whoever it was, they were completely  
oblivous to her presence. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the living room, Scully soon realized who was sitting on the couch.  
It was her daughter. She took in the sight of her daughter. She was in awe. She felt so much love for this girl. She felt such a strong  
connection to her. When Scully finally came out of her thoughts, she saw Hartleigh still sitting there not knowing someone was watching  
her. She had a look of concentration on her face. Scully walked up behind her slowly and laid a hand on her shoulder.

XXXXX

_It was a cloudy day. The sun was nowhere to be seen. There were rain puddles everywhere and the scent in the air said that it would  
soon rain again. A small, red haired girl rode in the back of a Range Rover in a booster seat. She couldn't have been older than two years  
old. She was very tiny for her age, yet she was very brilliant and knew things that even teenagers didn't know. There was something very  
mysterious about this little girl. She was always very quiet and always kept to herself. She never played with anyone. All she did was read  
books far advanced for her age. She talked at a level far above the level the kids her age were. There was no doubt about it, this girl was  
special._

_The Range Rover pulled up in front of a big buliding. There was a big porch out front with kids from ages two to seven playing ball or talking  
with their friends. The driver in front came and took the little girl out of her booster seat and carried her inside the big building. They stopped  
in the doorway of a room where there was a middle aged woman sitting behind a desk. The driver carried in the little girl and sat her down in  
a chair in front of the desk and began talking to the woman. The girl sat in the chair and swang her legs over the side. She sat there for what  
seemed like hours. They driver had long since left and they woman sitting behind the desk was signing papers and typing away at her computer.  
She occasionally glanced over at the little girl sitting in front of her desk, and felt sorry for her. She seemed so lonely._

_'Sweetheart, if you want, you can go play with the other kids.'_

_'No thank you ma'm. I'm fine.'_

_'Are you sure sweetie?'_

_"I'm sure.'_

_Another hour passed by and there were kids running up and down the hallway. A little boy walked into the doorway. He saw the girl sitting in there all lonely and he wanted to ask her to play with him._

_'Hi. Would you like to play with me?'_

_'Okay. Sure.'_

_'I'm William.'_

_'I'm Hartleigh.'_

_'Nice to meet you. Come on let's go.' He grabbed the little girl's hand and they ran out the office door through the back door._

_A smile formed on her face as Harleigh remembered the day that she meet William. They were inseperable ever since the day they meet.  
After much suspicion from the workers at the orphanage, they had DNA tests done on William and Hartleigh. They looked so much a like  
that they had to have been related to look so much alike. It turned out that they were twins. William and Hartleigh already knew they were  
related before they had tests done. They had this unspoken connection that no one could understand. It was like they could read each other's  
mind. Hartleigh and William have always been close. They hardly ever fight or disagree. They are complete opposites, but they get along great  
like peanut butter and jelly._

_XXXXX_

Hartleigh's flashback came to a close when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see a woman that looked just like her.  
standing behind the couch. The resemblance between her and the woman was undeniable. There was no denying that they were mother  
and daughter. Hartleigh instantly felt all warm and fuzzy inside, like a part of her heart was now filled. Her mom came and sat down beside  
her and they embraced in the best hug that either of them have ever had.

'You don't know how long it's been since I've waited to meet you. I've always wanted to know my real mother, and now I do.'

Scully chuckled and pull Hartleigh closer to her. Tears of joy were making their way down her cheeks. This day would forever change their  
lives for the better. Neither of them would have to feel incomplete anymore.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Let me know. Please review! (:


	6. Chapter 6

It's taken me five times to get this chapter the way I want it, and I finally think I got it  
right :)

I'm a slacker, this I know. Ugh, It's been over a month and a half since I've updated,  
and for that, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. I think this chapter more than makes  
up for it (:

I wrote this chapter listening to Fireflies by Owl City. I kept it on repeat. It's a surprisingly  
inspiring song.

**Disclamier: Yoo d00d, me no own these characters. I am currently borrowing them  
****for your reading pleasure :)

* * *

**

Sunshine crept through the bedroom window. It was around eight in the morning and Mulder  
was just waking up from a deep slumber. He reached to his right only to find it was empty.  
Where's Scully? I thought she was taking time off of work? The questions plagued Mulder.  
He was exhausted from the past few days that he stayed asleep most of the night. He  
never even realized she was gone. He got up and out of bed and put on a t shirt and  
some sweat pants and casually made his way downstairs.

"Scully? Where are -"

Mulder stopped dead in his tracks at the end of the stars. The  
sight in front of his eyes caused a wide grin to break across his face. On the couch  
was the love of his life and his daughter, fast asleep in each others arms.  
He wasn't going to lie, the day he talked to William and found out about Hartleigh,  
he was scared out of his mind. He's a father not to one, but two amazing children.  
Happiness soon overtook the feeling of being scared and he was excited to be  
apart of these two young people's lives.

Mulder quiety strode over to the couch and kneeled down beside Scully. She  
fell asleep with a smile across her face. Mulder hasn't seen her this happy  
in the longest time. His heart filled with love when he looked down at his  
daughter. She was laying on Scully's stomach. She too, had a smile on  
her face. This was the first time Mulder really got time to look at her.

She was the spitting image of Scully, except for the fact that she  
was younger. She had red hair that passed her shoulders. She has  
the same skin tone Scully did, and he could only guess that she  
had the same baby blues that Scully has. They were both so  
gorgeous and Mulder could just sit there all day watching them  
sleep.

* * *

With a feeling of someone watching her, Hartleigh woke up. She slowly  
opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a man. She got up with  
great ease, making sure not to wake her mother up. She looked to the  
man. She was tall looking with brown hair and green eyes. He was pretty  
much the older version of William. With this realization, Hartleigh smiled  
wide. This man sitting in front of her was her father.

* * *

_"Will, do you ever think we will find our parents? Like, our birth parents?"_

_It was the day of Hartleigh and William's thirteenth birthday. Hartleigh  
__was overcome with the want to find her birth parents for about a  
__year or two now. She was getting older, pratically a teenager, and  
__she has questions. These questions have never been answered  
__and the only people who can properly answer them are her  
__birth parents._

_"I don't know Hart. Do you want to look? I want to find them  
__too. I just hate not knowing where we really came from. I  
__hate not knowing whether or not I look like our mom or  
__our dad. It's hard Hartleigh, you of all people should know.  
__I honestly want to find them, but what if they don't want  
__to find us? What if we spend years tracking them down to  
__find out that they are dead, nowhere to be found or don't  
__want anything to do with us. We can look for them Hart. I  
__just don't want you to get you hopes up and nothing happen."_

_Hartleigh realized what her brother was saying is right. They  
__never really found out the reason they we're adopted. She  
__could never grasp the fact that someone didn't want her  
__and her brother. They aren't bad children and they were  
__good babies. Who wouldn't want them? They are model  
__children. It just didn't make sense to her._

_"Yeah Will, you're right. I just don't know. I feel like they  
__are out there somewhere, wondering about us, Will. It's  
__almost as if I can feel them. I don't know. Maybe I'm just  
__making myself to believe something that isn't true, but I  
__want to believe that there is a logical reason as to why  
__we were put up for adoption in the first place. I want  
__to know the reason why. I want to ask them so many  
__questions. I hate too, not knowing where we come from.  
__It's not fair Will. All our friends have real parents. Parents  
__who actually gave birth to them and raised them theirselves  
__and didn't give their babies to someone else to raise. I'm  
__glad we have a family to live with, but it's still not the same.  
__Jonah and Tarra try their hardest, I know they do, I just  
__want to know that my real parents atleast loved me one  
__time or another."_

_With tears making their way down her cheeks, Hartleigh  
__leaned into her brother's embrace. He always managed  
__to cheer her up about this situation. Being adopted  
__was always a sore spot for the both of them. Only  
__their closest friends knew they were adopted. It's  
__not something they usually talk about and if they  
__do talk about it, it's usually with each other. The  
__thing about having a twin is that they always know  
__exactly what to say. There's an unspoken bond  
__between twins that no one can come close to.  
__It's almost as if Hartleigh and William can read  
__each others minds. They know each other inside  
__and out._

_That day, then and there, William made the silent  
__promise to himself to give his sister what she's  
__always wanted, a real family._

* * *

Mulder looked at Hartleigh, obviously knowing she  
was deep in thought. He contemplated whether  
or not to speak, but when she looked back to  
him, he knew just what to say.

"You look just like your mother when you're  
in deep thought." Mulder stated to Hartleigh  
in a hushed tone.

Hartleigh let out a quiet giggle and whispered  
back "How's that?"

"Well for one, your mom bits her lip when she's  
either really mad or in deep thought, and considering  
the fact I can read your eyes as well as I can read  
your mother's, I can tell you aren't mad, so you  
must be in deep thought."

Hartleigh smiled. She liked being compared to her mother.

"May I ask what you were thinking about?"

Hartleigh smiled. Her smile filled a gap in Mulder's heart  
that he didn't know was there.

"I was thinking about my thirteenth birthday, when I asked  
Will if we could look for you and mom. I really wanted to, but  
he didn't want me to get hurt incase we came up empty handed.  
It's take four and a half years, but I'm finally the happiest I've  
ever been. If I were to die right now, metaphorically speaking,  
I'd die one hundred percent happy. Just knowing that you  
and mom care about me and Will, makes a world of difference  
in my life."

Mulder suddenly realized what Hartleigh and William have been  
through their whole life. Even though they grew up with  
fairly wealthy adoptive parents, all they ever really wanted  
was the love real parents could give. He frowned and  
gently took Hartleigh into a loving embrace. He held her  
for what seemed like hours as she cried. She doesn't even  
know why she cried. They were probablly happy tears.  
For the first time in her seventeen year existence,  
Hartleigh Melissa Taylor can finally say she is honestly,  
truly happy.

* * *

Reviews please? Personally, this is my favorite chapter. It was the hardest to write, but by far my favorite. I shall update again soon.  
I promise I won't take a month and a half to update next time. I want to get most of the story posted before school starts back  
August 6th.


	7. Chapter 7

This time I didn't take so long to update :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

* * *

They embraced for what seemed like forever. Mulder  
couldn't find the strength to let the girl out of his grasp.  
When they did break apart, it was because of shuffling  
at the other end of the couch. Scully sat up and looked  
at Mulder in the eyes. She saw nothing but love and  
compassion. He was happy, finally after all these years.

The motherly instincts in her kicked in when she saw  
Hartleigh wiping her face. She scooted down to the  
end of the couch and wrapped her arms around her  
daughter.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Scully pulled Hartleigh  
back to look at her face. All Hartleigh could do was  
smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Everythings great." Hartleigh smiled  
to Scully, who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Then sweetheart why are you crying?"

Hartleigh just simply giggled at the question.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm actually the  
farthest thing from sad. I'm crying because I'm  
super happy to be in the same room with you  
two."

Scully and Mulder exchanged glances and  
smiled back at the girl sitting in front of them.

"Well, I better go wake up Will. I'm pretty  
sure we all need to talk." With that being  
said, Hartleigh stood up and walked slowly  
up the stairs and into the room her brother  
was sleeping in.

"Hey Hart." Will got out of bed and hugged  
his sister. "Why are your eyes red? Have  
you been crying? What's wrong?" Will's  
big brother genes quickly kicked in when  
he became aware of the fact that his  
sister was previously crying.

"Yes I was crying. No, nothing is wrong.  
I meet dad, Will. I'm just so happy. My  
life now finally feels complete." She  
quickly wiped away the happy tears  
falling from her eyes and hugged her  
brother again.

"Anyways, I came up to get you so  
we can all talk. I'm pretty sure there  
are things we need to discuss."

Hartleigh and William walked down the stairs,  
arm in arm, to where their parents were sitting  
on the couch. They silently sat down, not  
exactly knowing what to say.

The silence was unbearable. No one seemed to know  
exactly what to say. Everyone had questions to ask,  
but no one could find the voice to speak. Everyone  
was in awe of the situation. It was almost as if talking  
would make things seem as if they weren't real.

After about fourty minutes of silence, Will was the  
first to speak.

"So, where do we go from here?" His question was  
directed torwards his parents. Scully and Mulder  
exchanged glances, almost as if they were talking  
without actually speaking.

Mulder turned to look back at Hartleigh and William  
before speaking again. "Well, there are two different  
options: You can continue living with your adoptive  
parents and we can see you on certain occasions or  
you can come move in with us. The choice is entirely  
up to the two of you. We wont beg you to come move  
in with us. We would love for you to, but we'll support  
your decision."

Hartleigh and Will looked at each other, both of them  
contemplating the pros and cons of either option. After  
about ten minutes, William asked if him and Hartleigh  
can go upstairs to talk. Mulder and Scully agreed,  
and William and Hartleigh walked up the stairs to the  
room where William was staying.

* * *

"Mulder, are you sure you would be fine having two  
teenagers live with us?" Scully asked with skepticism.  
She knew Mulder had fallen in love with Harleigh and  
William, but she didn't know if he'd be alright having  
them move in.

"Scully, I'm sure. They are technically our children.  
I'm pretty sure we could get custody of them. Monica  
and Skinner could help. We already talked to their  
adoptive parents and they said they were fine with  
whatever decision that Hart and Will made."

Scully had tears in her eyes. The thought of her finally  
having the family she's always wanted made her happier  
than she's been in a while. "Oh Mulder, thank you, thank  
you, thank you!" She gently kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for what, Scully?"

"For finally giving me the family I've always wanted."

Mulder pulled Scully to his chest and layed his head  
on her shoulder.

"You're welcome Scully."

Their quiet moment was cut short but the sound of a  
door opening and feet rushing down the stairs. They  
quickly pulled apart and settled for holding hands.

Will and Hartleigh casually walked into the room  
and sat on the couch, both of their faces displaying  
no emotion.

Scully looked at William and Hartleigh, worry apparant  
on her face. She was scared that there was a fifty fifty  
chance that her chance at a real family could be no more.  
She then realized that these two teenagers decided her  
future and the decision they made would greatly impact  
their lives forever.

Hartleigh looked at her mother and gave her a loving  
smile. "Well, we've came to a decision."

A mix of different emotions came to play over Scully's  
face. She couldn't help but wondering 'what if' at every  
possible outcome that she could think of. The suspension  
was killing her and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay. I can't wait any longer. What is the decision  
you two have decided upon?" Scully looked at her  
daughter, who just smiled back at her.

Hartleigh looked up at Will, who just smiled back  
down at her. "Hart, why don't you tell them?"  
Will nudged his sister in the shoulder. She  
nodded her head and turned to look at her  
parents.

"We've decided that we both would really like  
to live with you two. If that is fine with the  
both of you." Hartleigh smiled at her mother,  
who had a look of cure joy on her face.

Scully jumped up and grabbed both of her kids  
in a hug. They both hugged her back. She  
quietly thanked them both for giving her  
what she's always wanted, a family.

* * *

This story is far from over. I've got a lot of ideas (:  
Review please :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, sadly enough.**

Two chapters in one day. That's a record for me :D

* * *

A smile flashed over Mulder's face as he saw  
Scully embrace their children. He was estatic  
to finally let her have a family. This would  
be the climax in both of their lives.

Scully sat down on the coffee table in front  
of Hartleigh and William. She had a genuine  
smile on her face. She hasn't smiled this much  
in so long.

"Okay, first things first, I think Will and I should  
tell you things about us and our lives because  
you don't really know a whole lot about us."  
Hartleigh smiled to Will who returned her smile.  
Scully just sighed from contentment. She  
could watch Hartleigh and William smile  
all day. Watching them always warmed  
her heart.

"Okay that's fine. What do we need to know?"  
Scully asked questiongly.

William nudged Hartleigh in the shoulder, silently  
telling her to go first. She just smiled at him  
then turned to face her mother.

"Well, I honestly like being called Hart more than  
I like being called Hartleigh, but either is fine. I'm  
a vegetarian and have been since I was four when  
I saw Jonah shoot a deer. It scared me so much that  
I never ate meat again. I'm not the kind of teenager  
who hangs out with her friends 24/7. I'd rather stay  
at home and read or listen to music. Church and  
school come first to me. I love anything that has  
to deal with science. It's my passion. Will always  
tells me that I have a big heart. I love helping  
people, especially children. I've always wanted  
to become a doctor when I got older."

Scully smiled at the thought of Hartleigh becoming  
a doctor. "Do you know that I'm a doctor?" Scully asked  
Hartleigh questiongly.

Hartleigh smiled before answering. "I heard from Mr. Skinner  
that you were. He said that I reminded him a lot of you  
because of how intellegent I seem to be."

Scully chuckled. "Wait, you've been a vegetarian since  
age four? Most four year olds don't know what being  
a vegetarian is."

Hartleigh laughed. "Well, I knew what it meant because  
Tarra is a vegan and she always made us eat vegan  
or vegetarian food. So technically, I've been vegetarian  
since they adopted Will and I. It was just one time when  
Jonah got invinted to go hunting with one of his friends  
and he decided to bring Will and me along because Tarra  
was working. He made us stay in the truck with his friend's  
kids, but the gun shots scared me, so I went into the woods  
to find Jonah. I found him in time to see him shoot a deer and  
I started screaming. By the time we made it home, I told him  
and Tarra I was never eating meat again and they never forced  
me to eat it."

Will made a gag face. "Unlike my sister here, I'm a hardcore meat  
eater."

Mulder laughed. "All right! He's deffinitely my son! We don't settle  
for no 'vegetarian' food. It's meat all the way for us!" Will laughed in  
agreeance with his father and gave him a high five.

Scully and Hartleigh just shook their heads and said "Boys."

Mulder shook his head. "That's men to you. We aren't boys,  
we're men!" Mulder did a grunt like Tim Allen and Will flexed  
his muscles.

Hartleigh rolled her eyes. "There's no way I'm related to  
you two." Scully laughed at Hartleigh's comment and said  
"I know what you mean."

The four of them spent the rest of the day all the way up  
till early in the morning getting to know everything about each  
other. They were all starting to feel like a real family.

* * *

Whoot! Reviews please? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Mkaay, so, just so everyone can know, I'll make it clear when this story pretty much takes place.  
It starts in early June, when Hart and Will are both sixteen, so it's the summer before their junior  
year. For purposes entirely my own, I made their birthday take place sometime in October. Will  
is normal in this story. Hart is the one with the alien genes. This chapter will take two weeks  
after the reunion of the four of them, and it's in Hartleigh's POV. This chapter is made to seem  
like a journal entry. I'm going to try and make Hartleigh's past and where she came from known  
in this chapter. Ask me if you have any questions afterwards (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**HPOV**

There's a saying 'You never know what you've got till it's gone.' Yes, that is true, but what about  
'You never know what you didn't have until you have it'? Honestly, these past two weeks have been  
the most trying two weeks in my life, both mentally and emotionally. I've mentally prepared myself  
for this for the past three or more years. To say that I feel overwhelmed by all this is an understatement.  
I don't mean that as a bad thing, or course, it's just that I've never been this happy in my life before. Most  
teenagers in my situation would probablly hate their birth parents for giving them up, but because of the  
fact that Will and I aren't like most teenagers, I anything but hate my parents. I was a little concerned  
about moving in with them. They would go from the two of them to having two, moody and hormonal  
teenagers living with them. For all of this happening all so fast, they've seemed to jump into parenthood  
very smoothly.

Will and I have spent time getting to know our parents. They told us everything, and when I say everything,  
I mean everything. From the time when they first meet to now, and everything in between, Will and I know  
more about our parents than any teenagers should know. I don't mind knowing everything about them, as they  
know everything about me, so it's only fair. The first two years of my life aren't as great and love filled as Will's  
were. I was born to a couple who couldn't have children of their own. The woman was my surrogate mother.  
It's weird to think that someone who isn't my real mother gave birth to me. I don't remember them all that much.  
They died in a car accident when I was two. I remember a blonde headed woman with green eyes and a man with  
jet black hair with blue eyes. Sometimes I dream of them, but I didn't know who they were untill a few years ago.  
Their names were Katelin and Matthew Torres.

There was always the question of where I was born. I didn't have a birth certificate to look at and the adoption  
agency would never tell me. Sometimes when I dream of Katelin and Matthew, I dream of the beach, which led  
me to wonder if I spent the first two years of my life living near the ocean. When I was fourteen, I went snooping  
in Jonah and Tarra's closet one day when they weren't home. I found a box that contained the files of Will and mine's  
adoption. Curosity getting the best of me, I opened the files. That was the day when I found out the answers to most  
of the questions I've had since I was young. I found out I was born in the small city of Brunswick,Georgia, **(A/N That's  
****the city I live in. It's really located near the beach)** to Katelin and Matthew Torres. They were young, both in their  
early twenties. I found my birth certificate along with a few pictures of when I was young. The first picture I looked  
at was of a young couple, most likely Katelin and Matthew, holding a little girl with firey red hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
These two people seemed like loving parents. There's not doubt in my mind that I would've had an amazing life with them.  
I continued looking in the file. There were papers about the accident and a copy of both Katelin and Matthew's death  
certificates. I came across an incident report and what I found out greatly shocked me.

I was in the car accident with them. I was sitting in the backseat in my booster seat, but because of the force of the  
impact of the accident, I flew out of the car and landed on my head. That would explain why I couldn't remember them,  
but I thought there was no way for me to get hurt, considering the fact that I sort of can't die. This didn't make any  
sense to me that day when I was fourteen, and now, two years later, I still don't understand. The first real memory  
I have was the day I meet Will for the first time. It's almost as if I didn't exist untill I was two. I remember everything  
from that day on. But all of that was my past, and I've come to learn to live with unanswered questions.

Today could qualify as the best day of my life, but also as the worst. I've never seen two more heartbroken people  
in my life than Jonah and Tarra were today. That's why today can be considered the worst day of my life. Today,  
I've had to move on from my life with Jonah and Tarra in the quaint town of Alexandria, Virgina, where I've spent  
the last thirteen and a half years of my life. I have to leave everything here behind. Jonah and Tarra aren't the only  
one's Will and I have to leave behind. We have life long frienships here and enough memories to last a lifetime. Will  
and I both have the same best friends. Devin Raleigh and Josh Matthias were the first people we became friends with  
after we moved in with Jonah and Tarra. We've always done everything together. All four of us have made a lifelong  
bond. Not to mention the fact that I'm head over heels in love with Josh. Honestly, he'll be the one I'll miss the most.  
We've never been seperated longer than a week, and now I have to move miles away, to Seattle, Washington. This  
whole cross country thing is going to drive me insane, but thank God that Grandma lives near Alexandria, and her and  
mom are very close, so we are always bound to visit.

When I was packing my stuff today, I couldn't help but think how this must be hurting Jonah and Tarra. We've been  
with them for years, and I know they would have to let Will and me go eventually, but I don't think they'd have to  
let us go because of the fact that we were moving in with our birth parents. For years, I've considered them the  
closest people I had to parents, but now, I've found my real parents and I have to leave Jonah and Tarra behind.  
I'm never going to forget these wonderfull people. I know they'll always be there for me and Will, even though we'll  
be living thousands of miles away. I came across a picture Will and me on our thirteenth birthday on my dresser.  
Tarra must have taken it when Will and I were talking. That was the day he promised me that he would do everything  
in his power to find our birth parents. Now, almost three years later, he's fullfilled his promise.

When Will and I walked out of Jonah and Tarra's house today for the final time and said goodbye to everyone, I felt  
a great weight lifted off my shoulders. I know that from now on, everything will finally get better. After thirteen  
years in Alexandria, Will and I finally get our chance to start over, and we'll be starting over with our parents.

And now, as I sit in the back of our brand new Escalade, I look at the rearview mirror and catch glimpses of my  
mother smiling at me. I smile back and look at my sleeping brother, who is sitting beside me. I watch out of the  
windows as cars drive past us, probably heading back to their lives or starting a new one. For the first time in  
years, I can finally sit back at watch the world pass me by and not have to wonder what problems tomorrow  
will bring. I can finally close my eyes and not have to worry about nightmares. I don't have to wonder what  
it'll be like to have a real family, because I now have one. I can finally go to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

This is the first time I've written in someone's POV. I think I did a good job. Please review! I'll give you a cookie (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

"Dang Hart. How much more clothes do you have?"

Will struggled with the last box up the stairs into this sister's room. Today was moving day and that involved  
a lot of carrying boxes, moving furniture, painting, unpacking and so forth. Scully and Mulder bought a nicely  
renovated two story Victorian house with four bedrooms, six baths, a living room, a kitchen, a office, a finished  
attic and basement. The house sat on two acres of land and was just outside of Seattle.

"Atleast what I packed has some has some use to it. Seriously Will, why do you need pictures of girls in bikinis?"

"Well, why do you need a picture of Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Hart just shrugged her shoulders at Will's remark.

"Exactly. You don't know. So when it comes to me having posters of girl's in bikini's, you can't say anything."

"Hm, just wait till Mom finds out you have them."

At that same time, Scully walked into Hartleigh's room only hearing the end part of the conversation the two  
teenagers were having.

"Wait till Mom finds out about what?" Scully asked completely oblivious of the previous conversation.

Hart just smirked at Will who was mouthing at her to be quiet.

"Nothing. Just the fact that Will have pictures of girls in bikinis on his walls."

Scully looked at Will with a disapproving look.

"What makes you think you can those kinds of posters when I don't let your dad have them?"

Will slumped his shoulders and gave his sister an evil scowl. Hart in return just flashed him a smile.  
He then turned and walked out his sister's room into his own to take down and throw away the  
posters.

Scully sat down on her daughter's bed. Hart, sensing the fact that she wanted to talk, sat down  
beside her mom.

"Sweetheart, do you think you and your brother will be happy here?" Scully looked to Hart with  
worry in her eyes. He understood how it felt to move around as a teenager. Hart and Will were  
being ripped away from their former lives to start new ones, and Scully understood exactly how  
hard it was.

Hartleigh just shrugged her shoulders, unsure what kind of answer her mom was looking for.

"Well, it'll take some time getting used to living here and all. We'll have to make new friends and  
go to a new school come Fall. We'll have to get used to this new city and everything else. I can  
see myself being happy here." Hart smiled at her mom, trying to ease her worry. Scully smiled and  
embraced her daughter in a hug.

"I just want whats best for you and Will. Always know that you can go back with Jonah and Tarra  
if you want to. There is that option and you can always visit if you get homesick."

Hart pulled away from her mother with a confused look on her face.

"I wouldn't move back in with Jonah and Tarra. Yes, I'm sad about moving, but my place is here with  
you, dad and Will. I wouldn't move back for anything. I can't leave you and dad ever. I've tried too  
hard to find you, and now that I finally have, I wouldn't give that up for the world."

Scully kissed her daughter on the cheek and got up and left Hart to finish unpacking.

Hartleigh's room was painted a light blue grey color with the same cherry hardwood floors what was in  
the rest of the house. She had a small window that overlooked the two acres of land that the house  
sat on. She could see the city off in the distance. Her closet was a huge walk in closet that could fit  
all of her clothes and much more. She even had her own bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon consisted of unpacking the main floor. Scully and Hartleigh unpacked the  
kitchen as Mulder and Will moved around the furniture in the living room.

Mulder and Will finished before Scully and Hartleigh did and they came sauntering into the kitchen.  
Will opened the fridge and much to his dismay, found it empty.

"Dude man. This fridge is like, empty!" Will stood in disbelief.

"No duh smart one. We need to go grocery shopping. Fridges don't stock themselves," Hartleigh replied.

"Well, why don't you and Mom go shopping. Girls like shopping anyways." Will looked to Hartleigh  
and shooed her off towards the door.

Mulder and Scully both laughed and watched as the teenagers started to bicker.

"Well, Mom and I aren't done unpacking. Why can't you and Dad go shopping? I'm not even hungry,"  
Hartleigh questioned.

Will scoffed. "Because women do that sort of thing. It's like what you are supposed to do, like  
it's programmed into your genes or something."

Hartleigh rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "So just because I'm a woman, I'm supposed  
to go and get food?"

"Exactly," Will said smiling.

"You should go. You're the one who made the amazing discovery of the fridge being empty"

Scully smiled and laughed at the little argument.

"How about we all go. Because if they boys go, I doubt they'll bring back anything remotely heathy,"  
Scully stated, mater of factly.

Will had a look of defeat on his face. Hartleigh just laughed at him.

"Yeah, you're right. They'd probably come back with meat, potato chips, popcorn and the lastest issue  
of Playboy Magazine. But anyway you put it, you still have to go Will. So, you totally lost this arguement,"  
Hartleigh said smugly.

"Oh well. It couldn't hurt trying to get out of it." Will just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his sister,  
who in return, smiled back at him.

* * *

Four hours later, the kitchen was stocked with food, the house was mostly unpacked, and everyone was  
exhausted. They all were in the living room watching an old scary movie on the television. Everyone was  
asleep but Mulder. Scully lay in his arms on the couch and Will was asleep on the floor and Hartleigh  
was sleeping soundly on the loveseat. Mulder took this time to take in the images of his sleeping family,  
but mostly to take in the sight of the woman he is holding. He watched as the love of his life slept  
peacefully in his arms. He smiled at the sight before him before closing his eyes and falling into a  
deep slumber.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

I'll love you loooong time(:


End file.
